Every Girl is a Fan Girl
by smos
Summary: All girls are fan girls, don’t you agree? Hilary being a girl, we can’t deny that she is a fan girl of somebody, but it's driving a certain beyblader over the edge…
1. Every Girl is a Fan Girl Part I

**Every Girl is a Fan Girl**

**Disclaimer: **Never did, and never will own Beyblade

**Summary: **_All girls are fan girls, don't you agree? Hilary being a girl, we can't deny that she is a fan girl of somebody, but it driving a certain beyblader over the edge…_

**A/n: **Okay so I've decided to make a two-shot since I haven't updated my stories in a while now! I thought of this fic when I was drooling over Jun Matsumoto, a Japanese actor who happens to be SO hot!lol This was originally going to be a one-shot but I've been DYING to post this for a long time now so I couldn't help it! Well, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this two-shot!o

**Dedicated to: **Nubia

_**Every Girl is a Fan Gil: Part One**_

The international press conference had just ended and every beyblader who were on their way to the preliminaries were in the same room staying clear of any paparazzi and of course, their fans, particularly _Kai's fan girls_.

That is, everyone was there except for a brunette of the BBA Revolution. She didn't even show up at the press conference. Of course, she wasn't really of use there since she wasn't a beyblader, but the BBA Revolution really expected her to be there. And yet, she wasn't.

So where was she?

"Where is Hilary?" Tyson anxiously waited. He was really expecting her to be there! She was his teammate so it was only right for her to show up! She was supposed to show support. Though, he did just voice out Kai's own question in mind, who, like always, was leaning on a wall arms folded and eyes closed. He looked like he didn't care but he did actually.

"Yeah, where is she?" Max nodded, his eyes searching the huge room for the certain brunette. "She wasn't at the press conference…" the flaxen boy's voice had an evident trace of worry.

"Did something happen?" Rei's voice rang looking at the navy haired beyblader. Mariah glared at Tyson drawing herself to a conclusion. "Did you have a fight with her again? God, Tyson would–"

"Why they hell are you blaming me?" Tyson exploded. Why did everybody have to blame him for everything? And even if he did have a fight with her, she'd just beat the crap out of him anyway. Not run away like a coward.

"I don't think Hilary disappeared because she had a fight with Tyson. It's not her style to just run off like that." Kenny voiced out sitting on a random chair next to Hiro who had his arms folded. "She just probably did something important, Tyson." Tala stated standing beside Kai.

"I don't understand why you worry about her so much! Ming Ming is much cuter than her!" Ming Ming uttered out, jealous of all the attention the brunette was getting.

"What could be more important than attending an _international_ press conference!" Tyson asked ridiculed, ignoring Ming Ming's comment. Hiro was about to speak when the door suddenly swung open revealing none other than the said brunette looking abnormally… passive…

Silence enveloped the room as she made her way to the center of it, catching everyone's attention. All eyes and were on her. Each pair filled with curiosity. "Hilary! Where have you been?" Tyson demanded running up to his friend ready to bombard her with comments and insults, but the girl just stood there. Like he didn't say anything at all. Like he wasn't there at all.

"Hilary?" Mariah said softly sensing that something was wrong… Hilary took a deep breath which caused everyone to hold theirs. What's going on with her? They were all curious. Even Kai opened his eyes to see what was wrong with her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in a high-pitch tone making everyone cringe and clutch their ears to avoid any further ear damage. It wasn't a scream of pain. Nor was it a scream of anger. It was more of…joy. The scream sounded like…a really good imitation of Kai's fan girls…

When she finally stopped, everyone blinked. Tyson was about to demand what was it for when she did it again. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she was screaming like a fan girl who's just seen Kai in his birthday suit! "I'VVVVVEEEEE GOT A DATTTTTTEEE!" In a split second, she sprinted towards Mariah and clung to her tightly. She broke through fits of little high pitch screams and began hopping like a hyper active bunny making Mariah hop with her. "Mariah, I've got a date! A date! A date!"

"A date…?" Everyone who heard her blinked blankly.

"That's what this is all about!" Daichi yelled still clutching his ear from the pain. He could even here bells ringing. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of her. All that fuss over a date? They got fatal ear damage just because of a stupid date!

"Uh…that's great Hil…" Mariah sweat dropped hopping with Hilary who was still hugging her. "But could we…stop…hopping?" she grabbed Hilary by the shoulders and steadied her flat on the ground. Hilary was red in the face, biting her lower lip trying to control herself. She was quivering like mad from all the excitement. "Calm down!"

"She's probably just freaking out because it's the first time anybody ever asked her out." Ming Ming smirked arrogantly.

"Who's your date anyway?" Rei asked out of curiosity. Why the hell would Hilary scream like that if it was just a date? It wasn't like she's never been on one before.

"I…I've…I've got a date with…" she shivered sounding like she was about it explode. "TOUYA MIKAMI!"

Hearing the oh so famous name, Mariah stared at her dumbfounded, Ming Ming had to stop from her smug thoughts and looked at Hilary wide-eyed as if she was trying to convince herself and Emily dropped the laptop computer she was holding… "Touya Mikami?" Bryan raised an eyebrow testing the name on own his tongue.

"Oh…my…God…" was all Mariah could stutter out. "Oh my God." She constructed the sentence again with more emphasis. "OH MY GOD!" she grasped Hilary's shoulders trying to focus. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH TOUYA MIKAMI?" she started shaking the brunette insanely. Funny enough, Hilary was too dazed and too giddy to protest seeing the two huge hearts that formed on her eyes.

"Yes!" Hilary grinned.

"No way!" Mariah gasped.

"Yes way!"

"Shut up!" Mariah stared at her wide eyes in disbelief.

"No I won't shut up! I've got a date with Touya Mikami!" Hilary exclaimed not holding back the scream that followed. Mariah started screaming like her. Ming Ming was able to snap out of wherever world she went to and ran over to them. So did Emily.

"You've got a date with Touya! I don't believe it!" Ming Ming asked clearly jealous. "I can't even get a date with him! And I'm famous!"

Hilary faced Ming Ming. "Tough luck!"

"Touya is SOO HOT!" Emily exclaimed. "How did you score a date with him! You are so lucky!" The four girls began blabbering about this certain Touya Mikami leaving all the boys in the room in a state of confusion. They could hear little fits of shrieks from them making their sweat drops bigger.

"Uh…sorry to break your screech of hell that may probably make us deaf from the fatal ear damage you just inflicted, but who in the world is this Touya Mikami person?" Spencer asked hoping that they'd stop trippin' and start spillin'. If they screamed a few more times, he was sure to be a hearing-impaired beyblader permanently. None of them wanted that.

Fortunately for them, the four girls did stop from screaming but glanced at him like he was the most idiotic person on earth. "You mean you don't know who Touya Mikami is?" Emily asked skeptically. At that question all the girls' teammates shook his head.

"Where have you guys been hiding all these years!" Mariah exclaimed. How can they not know who Touya Mikami is!

"No. If we knew him…would we even ask?" Garland stated the obvious. Hilary heaved a sigh then stuck out a finger to put an emphasis on what she was about to say. "How can you not know Touya Mikami? Touya is probably the hottest, sweetest guy on earth! He's a famous teen actor!" then it was followed with a lovesick sigh. "And I just scored a date with him…" Hilary's eyes were glazed as her knees gave in as if she was melting on the spot. "He is just so gorgeous!"

Mariah sighed with a longing gaze. "Yeah, with his enigmatic blue eyes."

"And his brownish-smoky hair…" Emily alleged dreamily.

"And his tight sexy form…" Ming Ming drooled.

"And let's not forget, his dangerous cynic smile…" Hilary swooned. Then they all let out a lovesick sigh that caused all the guys the take a step back. This was way too weird!

Kai, instead of being fascinated or just thought of it as plain stupid, felt anger. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was…he was – God forbid – jealous! But he wasn't jealous of the fact that this Touya guy may probably have as many fan girls as he did, he could care less! But it was most likely the fact that Hilary was swooning over him! What the hell was up with that!

"Hil…don't tell me…" Tyson started fearfully. "That you're a…a fan girl of that guy!" he hid behind Hiro expecting Hilary to glare, walk over to him, and beat the heck outta him for calling her a fan girl, but instead all she did was blink at him…like it was normal.

"Every girl is a fan girl of somebody." She stated a-matter-of-factly. All the boys gawked at her. _'What did she just say?' _

"I just don't happen to be any of yours…" she continued looking at every male beyblader present. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Max said still at his gaping stance. "You're fan girls?"

"Of Touya Mikami, yes." Hilary admitted proudly. "I mean, who _wouldn't_ fall for him? He's what all the girls would dream of…just perfect! The guy of my dreams! And I've got a date with him…" she said again.

Kai's eye twitched. Why does she keep mentioning that? They all got it, okay? Could she not rub it in? And she just admitted that she was a fan girl of some actor! What the hell!

Hilary was his! And his alone! It took a lot of him to admit that to himself and now…and now she goes on announcing to the whole world that she swoons over a spoiled Hollywood brat? And they were going on a date? No way! No way in hell! _Wait, what am I talking about? Hilary isn't mine…_ yet he couldn't help feel the seethe of…well, jealousy in him. "_How _did you get a date with him?" Kai found himself ask her; his voice cool yet dangerously husky. He was glad that Hilary wasn't one of his fan girls but then again why did she have to be somebody else's?

Hilary grinned up at him. "I won the contest I entered a week ago. It was to answer a question: Why do you love Touya Mikami! And my answer was the best!" she raised her hand dramatically to her head. "I can see it now! A romantic candlelight dinner with the Touya…"

"When is the date exactly?" Kai asked once more through gritting teeth. _What the hell is happening to me?_

Hilary gave him a look. _'Why is he so interested? Don't tell me he likes Touya too…_ she shuddered at the thought. '_Bleck! EWW! Nasty thoughts! Nasty thoughts!'_ "Uh…S-Saturday…" she managed to stutter out as a picture of Kai running after Touya with heart shaped eyes flashed through her mind making her shiver at the thought again.

'_That… is just so wrong in many ways than one!'_ she shook her head frantically erasing the thoughts from her head. Luckily, Mariah was able to cut through it with a huge shriek! "SATURDAY! That's only one day away! And you don't have anything to wear!"

Realization sunk in. "OH MY SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Hilary shot up and started pacing around the room as did the pink princess from the White Tiger X. "And I don't know what to do with my hair! Ah!" Emily stood up beaming at the girl in determination. "Don't worry Hilary! We'll help you!"

"Yes, yes! Even Ming Ming would help!" said the pop princess with a firm nod.

"You're going to help Hilary?" Crusher, who – like all the other guys in the room – was staring at the girls weirdly, asked in disbelief. They hated each other for Pete's sake! Why the change of heart?

"_Of course!_ She's going out with Touya!" Ming Ming said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world! "_TOUYA MIKAMI! _He deserves the BEST! Even if he has to go out with _her_…I might as well do him a favor because if caught in camera who knows what danger and humiliation he will feel!"

Hilary glared at her and stated sardonically. "Gee, thanks…"

"No problem dear!" she waved at hand at her "Only the best for my Touya-kun!" Ming Ming chirped.

Mariah tugged on the brunette's arm. "Come on Hilary! We have to go shopping! YOU have to look extra perfect for Touya!" With a nod, the four girls tore through the room and galloped their way to the nearest mall…

The guys sweat dropped. "So _that's_ how fan girls act like when they get all crazy and deranged…who knew…" Michael whistled.

"But you can't go out with that actor!" Tyson said sitting on the bed of Hilary's room.

Hilary looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "And why not?"

"He's just an actor, Tyson, don't worry." Mariah, who was holding a brush to comb Hilary's hair, reasoned out for her. "Yeah, for all we know after that date, they'll just go back to their own lives. Let bygones be bygones." The genius girl from the PPB All Starz said.

Kai relaxed at that statement. He was leaning on the wall beside her bed and was currently plotting a way to get his hands on this actor, but what Emily just said calmed him down. _'She's right. He's an actor after all. This is just a promotional program to increase his popularity.'_

"But that's just it! He's an _actor_! And from how you've been acting he's a popular one!" Tyson yelled exasperated. "He could…he could…" he turned red as he struggled for words. "You could…" he tried to mustered up the courage to say it but not before turning into an over ripe tomato. "You could end up sleeping with him!" Tyson had said it all in one breath before turning red again. Hilary dropped the outfit she was holding out.

For once, Tyson was using his common sense…

Kai tensed up as his eye twitched again. _Shit, I forgot about that!_ Tyson just had to say it! But then again he was right. Touya _was_ an actor. And he could get into any girl's pants if he wanted to! _I guess its back to the drawing board._

Hilary felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment and anger. "Are you calling me a slut!"

Tyson shook his head vigorously. "No!" Obviously, he was in big brother mode. And from what he just said; Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hiro just got into the act. "He's right Hilary." Kenny stated with a nod. "I made a research on Touya Mikami and he's quite a hooker. He has as many fan girls as Kai. You could end up like some of his one night standers."

"Do you really think I'd give up what a have just for the hottest guy on earth?" Hilary demanded skeptically. They looked at each other; all of them knowing the obvious answer. Hilary rolled her eyes. _'I need new friends! Girls to be exact!' _"Oh come on! Do you really think I would sink that low!"

"Well you did say you were a fan girl of his, and based from Kai's terrible experience with his fan girls just to get a one night stand with him, what do you think we would think?" Rei alleged his thoughts in a stern voice. Hilary rolled her eyes"I'm not THAT kind of fan girl! Just don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah, let the girl have some fun!" Mariah winked. "It's not everyday she gets to hang out with a very famous guy!" then she pondered at the thought. The boys looked at her as if to say, "Hello! _We're_ famous!"

Mariah sweat dropped "Oh yeah… never mind…" Hilary hung her head, a really huge sweat drop slid on her head. _This is going to be a long night!_

Kai walked down into the lobby, out of the hotel and into town. He need time to think. What was the best way to crash Hilary's date? _Let's see… She says she's going out with this actor… and she likes him? _His teeth clenched together unconsciously. How on earth was he going to crash Hilary's date! So far, he's got shit out of his ideas from pretending to be the guy's fan girl causing a chaos, to exploding the restaurant they had reserved for! _I could kidnap Hilary while on her date and…and…_

"AHH!" Kai heard a shriek that sent terror through his spine as he stiffened from his tracks. _Dammit! _He cursed recognizing the dreaded screaming. "IT'S KAI! OH, MY GOD!" a fan girl of his screeched.

In a blink of an eye, Kai was tearing through the streets. _Damn fan girls! Just leave me alone!_ He sprinted through town with deranged fan girls trailing behind, screaming like hell. He ran like he had never run before, letting his feet carry him to who knows where. Boy was he glad Hilary trained them to run like maniacs back then. No matter where he goes, there are always fan girls! He was beginning to think he was being cursed for being so handsome or something.

A couple of turns later, Kai found himself at the park, walking peacefully again. He had finally escaped those deranged chicks and finally had time to think for himself…then again…

"FOUND YOU!"

I spoke too soon.

A girl with red curly locks came out from the bushes and was looking at Kai like he was a Christmas present under the tree. Kai was about to run when away when a lasso sprang out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his arms and torso. _WTF!_ Kai began wriggling himself free from the lasso's grip as he felt himself begin to move backwards.

The red haired crazed fan girl laughed maniacally pulling Kai closer to her using the lasso. "Now, Kai, stay put! Your true love is here!" Gritting his teeth, Kai struggled even more. What the hell is wrong with the world today! Hilary was a fan girl of some actor, Tyson actually made a point and he, _the_ Kai Hiwatari, was captured by a delusional red head who claims to be his true love?

Oh yeah, the world has come to an end.

"Stop your struggling, Honey-bunny…" the fan girl cooed, cuddling into his chest. Why Kai didn't grab her and threw her into the nearest trashcan, you ask? Simple.

He was tied into a tree.

Our slate and blue haired beyblader felt a vein throb on his head. This was not his day. Not his day at all! He was stopped from his ranting though, when he felt the girl draw herself closer to him, or rather, to his lips. Kai could've barfed then and there, but seeing that he _was_ the infamous Hiwatari heir, he just jerked his head back expanding the gap from him and his fan girl. He was surely not kissing anyone anytime soon, especially a deranged Kai aficionada. Or at least not anyone whose name doesn't start with an H and ends with a Y that is.

"Kai-kins! I am officially yours!" she cried cuddling closer. Irritated beyond reason, Kai closed his eyes, thinking, but was still fully aware that his fan girl was closing in on him attempting to snatch a kiss. _Don't tell me Hilary's going to act like this when she sees that Mikami guy! No way! _He felt his stomach do a summersault as he gritted his teeth together at the thought.

**_Every girl is a fan girl…I just don't happen to be any of yours…_ **Hilary's voice rang in his head making him angrier the more he thought about it.

"Kai I love you…" whispered his fan girl, her face barely inches from the Phoenix. _Every girl is a fan girl huh?_ He thought disgustedly. But then it hit him, and an idea entered his head. He blinked his crimson eyes a couple of times before a smirk played on his lips. "Every girl is a fan girl huh?" he muttered echoed Hilary's statement this time, only it wasn't as disgustedly said as before.

The fan girl stopped from what she was planning to do and looked at him blankly. His smirk grew bigger. "Hey," he started in a husky and seductive voice that the girl who had her arms around him could've melted on the spot.

"Would you go out with me?"

**o Saturday Night o**

Silky brown hair cascaded down her shoulders; she faced the full length mirror allowing her to examine herself. Hilary had been in the bathroom for the past hour and she couldn't help but feel nervous! She bit her lower lip in an attempt to calm herself down. Her friends were outside waiting for her to step out of the room and she was hell taking her time! "Okay, Hilary, calm down…" she fidgeted in front of the mirror. "It's just Touya…Touya Mikami…He won't bite! He's just the hottest guy on earth next to –" she groaned in frustration covering her face with her hands. "God, I'm so nervous!"

From the outside, Hilary heard loud piercing shrieks, a few moaning from the complaining guys and soon a knock on the bathroom door. "Hilary! He's here! He's here! He's here!" came Mariah's voice evident with excitement.

Swallowing hard, Hilary stood up straight and inhaled a deep breath. Exhaling she fixed the skirt she was wearing, one more time before giddily walking to the door. With a firm nod, she twisted the knob and stepped out.

Jaws dropped at the sight of her as she emerged from the bathroom. Truth be told, if the guys didn't know her better, they'd sure be drooling over her by now! The brunette standing before them looked like a modern day goddess! Her chocolate brown hair flowed like silk down her shoulders, and her pinkish lips seemed to shimmer with the light thanks to the added lip gloss she applied. As for her clothes, she looked damn hot in it. What, with her white skirt and pink spaghetti strapped tank top, any guy would agree!

It was a simple outfit but it was charming all the same.

Touya Mikami – the one and only – looked impressed. He was indeed glad he signed up for this promotional program of his manager. He complained about the whole idea, but then again, having a pretty date did lessen the said torment he ranted about.

Ming Ming, who was too tongue-tied and couldn't utter any word in front of the great Mikami, and Emily weren't paying attention on Hilary though. They were too mesmerized at the guy standing by the door. Mariah, on the other hand, was proud of her work! After all she was the one who help pick out her outfit! So the credit has to go to her too!

The pinkette stepped forward and tugged at her arm. She winked at her, "Break a leg!" Hilary smiled rather weakly.

Weakly? Sure she should have been really excited; I mean that was the cause of her being in the bathroom for an hour, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed all the same. All because _he_ wasn't there…

She had looked around the room and noticed _he _wasn't there. She had hoped he was since _everyone _was there. They wanted to see Touya, the famous actor, in person and there he was by the door. Waiting for her…_I guess he's got better things to do…_ "What's wrong Hil?" the pink haired gal asked, concerned. Shaking her head from side to side, she forced a smile. "I'm fine…just nervous," she whispered.

"Hey, you look great Hil!" Rei said an encouraging grin. The others agreed and then flashed a look at the guy by the door. "Are you ready to go?" Touya asked her with a smile, known to all girls as his "trademark smile".

The girls in the room felt their hearts melt at the grin. HE just looked SO hot! He had his slightly messy brownish-smoky hair that stopped just above his shoulders (**A/n:** His hair length is just like Shinn's from G-Seed Destiny.) and he was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Hilary's down in the dumps mood swung to an excited one. She wanted _him _to be there. To show support, or even better, see if _he _would be jealous when _he _saw Touya. But since _he _wasn't jealous or present at all, well, that was his problem, right?

With a sigh to both calm her nerves and disappointment, she decided. _I'm going to have fun tonight! I'm on a date with Touya for Pete's sake! _Without a second thought, Hilary walked over to Touya, biting her lower lip to keep herself from having a love-crazed breakdown in front of her celebrity crush.

Extending his arm toward her, Touya smiled at her brightly. She took his hand in hers shyly. He opened the door and looked at Hiro.

"Have her back by eleven." Hiro said in stern voice. He still didn't trust him. None of the beybladers did. When Hilary was about to protest, Touya cut her off. "Will do." His cool smooth voice came. With a sigh, she gave in and glanced at her hotel room one more time.

"Yeah, and don't try anything funny!" it was Tyson, still in big brother mode. "Or we'll hunt you down!" Max nodded, narrowing his eyes at him. Touya sweat dropped while Hilary glared at them, sending a silent threat. She couldn't believe they still acted like such big babies!

"Uh, sure…" Touya answered, stuttering at the evil glares. He then turned to the brunette beside him "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" she chirped, instantly lightening up. Touya gave an understanding nod and started leading her out of the room. "Bye guys!" Hilary waved goodbye. Touya gave then a nod and smile before the duo disappeared through the door.

As the door closed, however, all hell broke loose in her room. Three very sharp and piecing screams could be heard from the inside making the brunette and the teen actor cringe in pain. If Hilary wasn't being realistic, she could've sworn the whole universe heard it. And she felt really sorry for the guys inside which was why she wouldn't be surprised if they'd be deaf by the time she's back from her date.

Touya looked at her blankly.

"Eheheh…Fans?" Hilary laughed sheepishly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Has anybody seen Kai anywhere?" Tala said as he sat on the table where his teammates sat having dinner.

"Nope." Bryan shook his head as he took a bite at his food.

"I wonder where he went to…" Tala wondered.

Spencer sniggered. "Well you know Kai, always the disappearing act…but then again, if I didn't know him any better, I'd say he'd be on a date on a Saturday night, which, by the way, is the next thing to impossible."

"Yeah, or better yet, out to sabotage Hilary's date with that Touya guy." Bryan smirked imagining the scene. Hn, all of them knew Kai liked Hilary. But being the ice block he was; he was just too stubborn to admit it.

Tala brought his hand under his chin for support against the table. He looked at his teammates with an evil glint in his eyes. "Or both…"

- - - - -

"I still think it's cool that you're in a beyblading team." Touya said nodding in agreement with himself. They were now at this very fancy restaurant Touya's company had reserved for them and were now enjoying each other's company.

"I guess its kinda is." Hilary smiled weakly. She was still a little daze with the flashing bulbs of cameras turning off on her face. When they arrived at the restaurant, reporters and paparazzi were everywhere! Every one of them trying to do the same thing: Snagging a picture of the 'Lucky Girl' to score a date with the teen actor. It was weird. Hilary was used to it being with the BBA Revolution or Bladebreakers for years now, but she couldn't imagine someone attempting suicide just to snag a picture of her by jumping in front of an accelerating car.

"Yeah, it is, anyway, tell me something Hilary, do you like anybody?" Touya cocked his eyebrow slyly at her as he ran a hand through his hair, seeing the tainted color of pink that made its way across her cheeks.

Hilary shifted uncomfortably. _Is it just me or is the temperature getting hot in here? _She could feel her face heat up. It was an embarrassing topic for her. I mean, would you really tell your celebrity crush that you're in love with…

"Kai Hiwatari!" a screech was heard from a reporter outside the restaurant. "Oh, my god what a haul!" cameras then went off, flashing everywhere, trying to take a picture of Kai Hiwatari of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

_Kai? _Hilary thought, looking cautiously at where the fuss was coming from.

Kai entered the restaurant adorning a scowl on his face. He should have known the paparazzi would be here. Stupid nosey people! He turned his gaze to the girl beside him, clinging onto his arm like she was glued to it, although, when you think about it, she'd do just that if given the chance.

Sighing, Kai surveyed through the luxurious restaurant looking for a certain brunette. When they finally landed on her, he smirked. All he needed to do now was find a table close to where they were sitting and then keep an eye at her like a hawk would do to its prey. That was the plan, after all. Get a date with some girl he could care less about and then watch over Hilary and beat the crap out of Touya if he tried anything funny.

"Wow, this is a wonderful place, Kai-kins! You really must love me!" the girl beside him alleged dreamily. Kai sighed hopelessly. _Oh, brother…_

"Hey, isn't that Kai?" Touya asked looking the same direction Hilary was. "You know him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hilary nodded, following Kai with her ruby eyes. _What is he doing here? _She was him walk toward a table with a girl clinging onto him…_And who is **she**?_ She thought, unconsciously hostile. _He couldn't be on a date…could he? _She shook her head unable to believe what she was seeing.

"There's only one way to find out." Touya's voice interrupted her from her own musings. Bemused, Hilary looked at the guy sitting in front of her. Touya smirked at her lightly before slipping from his seat and walked toward the said beyblader.

She felt her cheeks heat up. That was embarrassing! There was only one way Touya could've known what she was thinking. And it wasn't because he was a physic actor. She had said it out loud. Mentally slapping herself, Hilary slipped out of her seat and followed the actor suit.

"Hi, you must be Kai." Touya said with a smile as he approached the beyblader. Kai looked up to see friendly blue eyes. "I'm Touya."

At the said name, Kai narrowed his eyes at him. _So this is Touya? _He thought quite scornfully before his eyes landed on the brunette coming up behind the actor. "Hey Kai," Hilary said with a small smile.

"Hn," he gave a single nod.

"So…" Hilary started looking for something to say. "What brings you here?"

"He's on a date." A feminine voice piped up. Three sets of eyes landed on a red headed girl who had her arms wrapped around Kai's. "With me."

Hilary blinked one, two, three times before her jaw dropped to the ground. _Kai? On a…d-date?_

"Hi, I'm Ms. Roxy Kimura. Soon to be Mrs. Roxy Hiwatari!" the girl named Roxy announced quite proudly.

Touya smiled brightly, "You're on a date too? Nifty!" he turned his gaze at his own date. "Hil, what do you say we let them join us?" Hilary was still in her stupor to even move a muscle. She couldn't believe Kai was on a date! Her Kai was on a date with some girl! _My Kai? _Hilary shook herself mentally.

"Hil?" Touya pinched her cheek lightly.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her musings, back to reality. She blushed. She was beginning to look like a half wit with how she's been acting. _Damn you Kai!_ "Oh, sure. Whatever…"

Kai narrowed his eyes seeing the blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help feel antagonistic towards Touya. I mean, who was he to pinch her cheek like that? It wasn't like they were together or anything! He shuddered at the thought. He would never allow such a thing to happen! Never!

"So how about it?" Touya's voice once again interrupted a person from his thoughts.

"Sure, Kai-kins and I will be glad to double date with you Mikami-san." Roxy tightened her grip around Kai's arm batting her eyebrows flirtatiously at the bishounen.

_Kai…kins?_ A peeved Hilary thought starting to feel her blood boil. _Who in blazes is Kai-kins! _

_A double date?_ Kai smirked. That was even more perfect than what he had planned! Now, he'd have a nearer preach to watch over his prey!

of

Not to mention more chances of ruining…I mean uh…more chances to getting to know her favorite actor and date.

**A/n:** Well, first chapter's done! I hope it wasn't that crappy!lol I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. That goes for the rest of my stories too! But for the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Every Girl is a fan girl Part II

**Every Girl is a Fan Girl**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single thing!

**A/n: **Ta-da!Here's the second and last chapter of this two-shot! I hope you'll like this. I've tried my best to add more humor and fluff in this chapter so I apologize if it doesn't suit your liking. Speaking of apologies, I also apologize for not updating sooner! I'm really busy with school work. Our first exam is finished and I still have a mountain of homework and projects! –sigh- Oh and thanks for those awesome reviews! Thank you SO SO much! You guys are the BEST!

**Summary: **_All girls are fan girls, don't you agree? Hilary being a girl, we can't deny that she is a fan girl of somebody, but it driving a certain beyblader over the edge…_

**Dedicated to: **Emilene

_**Every Girl is a Fan Girl: Part Two**_

With the shimmering moon up in the night sky, the double date between Touya and Hilary, and Kai and Roxy went on pretty well. Everything was smooth sailing. Just peachy…

Now, if only that were true…

The night wasn't going smooth at all. Far from it! A dangerous tension was lurking in the air, surrounding the table they were settled into. At least that's what it was like for Hilary since she _was_ the one giving off the dangerous vibe in the first place.

Seriously. The girl was ready to kill. Just looking at the suck-up Kai called his date made her feel like jumping off the nearest cliff was better than sitting right in front of Roxy, watching her eyes sparkle as she played with Kai's hair and cooed at him. What made the urge even worse was that he didn't even seem to mind!

Kai Hiwatari was actually letting someone touch him!

Heaving out a "stay calm" sigh, Hilary reached for the glass of water lying on the table, and took a sip, hoping that it'll calm her killing nerves. "Hey, Kai-kins! Don't you think I look pretty in this dress?" Hilary heard Roxy flirt and flutter her long eyelashes at him, with that glass still up against her lips. Hilary's eye twitched, feeling a vein appear at the top of her head. _There she goes with that Kai-kins again!_

"Hn." Kai answered bluntly, eyes still transfixed on Touya. Hilary gripped the glass she was still holding tighter, threatening to break the porcelain glass. _Hn! I'll show you 'Hn' you…you…Gah!_

Touya, who was probably the only one who actually felt the monstrous aura Hilary was giving off, not to mention Kai's strange enigmatic stare to kill, cleared his throat and turned to his date. What was up with this people? "Um, Hil…?"

The lone brunette was still stuck on her own world imagining massacre scenes with dear sweet Roxy and her precious Kai-kins to notice her beloved Touya call her name.

What is this charade? Kai was the last person she thought would go on a date in a million years! She knew Kai didn't have any interest in girls. That was partly the reason why she didn't go up and asked him out herself in the first place! And this was supposed to be her alone night with Touya Mikami and get to know him better! What great timing for Kai to finally realize his hormones activating and get attracted to another girl! _He's ruining my DATE!_

"Hilary…" Unfortunately her deadly stupor cut was short when Touya's suave voice finally cut through.

"Oh Kai-kins!" she heard the fan girl say dreamily making her annoyance shot up to boiling point. _That's it; two can play at this game! Let the master show you how to really flirt, Kai-kins!_ She thought mockingly, a vein throbbing on top of her head. If he wants to bill and coo with some girl, fine! Hilary couldn't care less! She had Touya to entertain.

Ignoring the cute and flirtatious comments of Kai's date, which, by the way, was really annoying, Hilary decided to pay attention to hers. "Yes Touya-_kun_?" with a little more emphasis on the 'kun'! Kai wasn't the only one who can show off his date. And she wanted to inflict as much annoyance to him as he and his date peeved her!

Hey who knows? He might even get jealous… At the thought, she mentally smiled sadistically.

Kai, on the other hand, cringed inwardly. _Tou…ya…KUN?_ He unconsciously clenched jaw tightly. Touya-kun? Since when does Hilary go around adding the suffix 'kun' to every guy she meets? And was she really that of a sucker for this guy?

Puh-leese! Kai Hiwatari could do better!

"Are you okay?" Touya asked the brunette with concern.

"Oh, of course I am!" Hilary replied cheerily. "I _am_ on a date with you, aren't I?" then she fluttered her eyes at him flirtatiously. Unfortunately, Kai caught that little motion and fought back a low growl. _What the…_ Was Hilary really…flirting? Never in his life did he thought he would see the day of Hilary wanting attention from a guy!

Touya chuckled. "Yeah well, it pays to have a cute date." He winked at her causing a tinge of pink to etch across Hilary's face, which didn't go unnoticed to the beyblader.

Okay, forget the growl. Kai was fighting the urge from landing a punch right into Touya's pretty little face for flirting with _his _girl!

He has no right!

"Touya-kun, you're such a kidder," Hilary commented still going about with the 'kun' not that Touya seemed to mind. Hilary was cute and it suited her to say his name cutely.

Kai's point of view of the nickname was another story though. For him, it was the vilest, most damned cursed word ever said in the whole entire world! Why couldn't it be Kai-kun? _Kai-kun?_ The bishounen shook his head mentally. _I got to get a hold of myself._

"Aren't they a cute couple, Hunny-bunny?" Roxy cooed gluing herself onto Kai's folded arm again. "Just like us…"

Kai's eye twitched in irritation. Either from his fan girl's frequent and pointless flirting or from the fact that she just thought Touya and Hilary looked good together. No way!

As much as he wanted to grab Hilary and get the hell out of the restaurant, and not to mention throw his fan girl in the nearest trashcan, he couldn't do it. He still had respect for Hilary so he had to keep his priority straight. That was it.

Kai was only dating Roxy so that he'd be able to keep an eye on Hilary and keep Touya from doing what Tyson expected him from doing. So he has to be patient to deal with his delusional "date" and to watch Hilary and her date exchange flattering and flirting remarks in order for his overprotective-plan-for-a teammate to work. That was the whole plan! Yup, easy as pie…

Question was: how long was that pie going to last?

Although with that reasonable plan, he silently prayed that Touya _would _do something, so that he'll have the excuse to beat the crap out of the snotty actor and finally have Hilary all to himself! Selfish, no? Well, what do you expect from a guy in love…I mean uh…a good friend?

---

"Just like us…" Hilary heard Roxy say to Kai making her blood boil even more! _What a b – Ack! Hilary! Stay calm! You're on a date with Touya, Touya, Touya…_ she chanted inside her head endlessly, futilely ignoring the seething of hatred and jealousy her green-eyed monster friend had inflicted just moments ago. _Like I said before…Two can play at this game! And why am I acting so possessive over Kai? Touya is right here!...okay breathe, breathe…_

Without much thought into it, she latched onto Touya's arm and cooed her own flirtations. "Touya-kun, let's go to the beach after this, okay?" she gave her the puppy that Kai swore she only gave to them. To her team. To her friends. And most importantly, to HIM!

Tightening his grip under his folded arms, he narrowed his eyes at Hilary's cute look. Okay fine. He was going to let that puppy dog look go. He wasn't going to let it ruin his reputation, his pride, and the respect Hilary had for him. As long as she doesn't give him her smile that was only reserved for them or what he'd like to think as, for him; everything was going to be in control.

"Sure, that's a great idea. It's a warm night tonight and there're going to be a lot of stars." Touya smiled down at Hilary who smiled back. Kai scowled.

Oh on she didn't!

"You out shine them though," Hilary gave him a sweet smile as her face turned into a deep shade of red.

_But she did…_She just gave Touya…"The Smile".

_This is war, Mikami!_

And thus, let the beginning of chaos from Pandora's Box begin…

Before any damage could be done by the beyblader, who was about to launch Dranzer onto Touya's smooth baby soft face, a waiter suddenly materialized out of thin air, momentarily distracting Kai from his killing mode.

"Good evening Monsieur Mikami, Monsieur Hiwatari," An old man in his late thirties smiled at the two young men. He already knew the two of them since they were the entire world's most popular heartthrobs, after all. Then he turned to their dates – Hilary and Roxy as he handed them the menus. "Mademoiselles, I will be attending to your needs this evening. Would you like to order any refreshments while you decide what to order?"

"I'll just have an iced tea please." Touya answered politely.

"And for your lady?" the waiter smiled at Hilary.

_Your lady? _Hilary blushed.

Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Your…lady…?_ Was this guy blind? Hilary will never be Touya Mikami's lady! Not if Kai has anything to say about it!

"Oh, um, I'll just have a glass of water please?" Hilary finally said shyly, her face heating up. Hey it's not everyday you get called a famous and hot actor's girl. The waiter nodded and then turned to the next couple.

"Water," Kai said bluntly, his eyes closed for fear that he might not be able to control himself from strangling the Mikami actor.

"And I'll have a coke. Diet," Roxy giggled. "I have to stay fit just like how my Kai-kins like it, ne, Kai-kins?" Kai didn't even flinch but Roxy giggled anyway. Hilary sweat dropped. _Ugh, what a fan girl…I mean, sure I'm a huge HUGE fan of Touya but I'm not THAT desperate!_

"I will be right back with your drinks and orders," the waiter bowed politely before disappearing into the kitchen leaving the four teenagers back to their businesses.

Silence enveloped their table for a moment before somebody spoke up again. "So, Hilary, how long have you been friends with my Kai-kins?" Roxy's shrill voice asked the brunette.

Hilary felt a vein's throb intensely. "Oh, three, four years now…" she said sweetly but deep inside, she really wanted to pounce on her and rip her off of Kai's muscular arm! But, alas, a girl has her dignity to keep.

"Wow, that long? You two must be really good friends." Touya commented. "Yup! We're really awesome friends! Right Kai?" She forced a smile to his direction. She was still irritated at the fact that he went out with another girl and was interrupting her one and only chance of ever getting personal with her celebrity crush. But I guess that just proves that they were just friends. _Yes, just friends nothing more… _

"Hn," Kai answered gruffly. Roxy giggled like a total fan girl she was and then glued herself closer to Kai again. Obviously she didn't have a Kai dictionary to understand that that certain 'hn' meant "fuck off" or something like that at least.

Hilary would've understood what that 'hn' meant since she had mastered the arts of Kai language through the years, but she was too pissed to translate anything at the moment. "Touya-kun, I heard that you have a new movie in the making. What's it about?" Hilary turned to her date as Roxy started cuddling and cooing at Kai again and the only way she could keep herself from gagging at the sight was talk to her idol.

"Well, it's basically like a spy movie. This kid gets involves with the government and some terrorists. And so the kid gets hired to work for the government and is sent to this spy school to be trained as an agent because he's the only one who could control the gadget they created, but the kid then gets blackmailed by the terrorists threatening him that if he didn't hand over the gadget or weapon, his family would pay the consequences, so he's torn between two sides."

"I see. Are you going to play the kid who found the gadget?" Hilary asked starry eyed. He is just amazing!

Touya nodded. "Yup,"

"Wow! You go, Touya-kun!" Hilary exclaimed with admiration, something that aggravated Kai to death. It used to be 'Go Kai!' especially when he has a match! How dare that Touya take that away from him? He clenched his fists tighter under his arms. He didn't know how long he'll be able to take this torment!

Maybe it was _really_ time to ruin their date. I mean sitting there, watching them gaze at each other with sickeningly loving eyes wouldn't really count as 'ruining' their date. Actually, it was hardly stopping anything. Hilary was still flirting, obviously. And Touya had the nerve to flirt along with her! This night needs to end.

Soon.

"Kai-kins," Roxy cooed.

Kai smirked, _and I think I know just how… _"Hn?" It was time to swallow his pride, and take back what was his: Her attention. And to do that, he's going to make her…jealous. He knew Hilary liked him, or at least used to. And the only way to get those feelings back was to make her regret she ever gave up on him…

3 3 3 3 3 3

Hilary felt a vein throb at the side of her head. Okay, hearing a fan girl screech her love for Kai was one thing, but actually hearing Kai compliment on a girl who screeches her love for him is another. She couldn't believe Kai was actually…dare I say, _flirting_ with some stuck-up bimbo who'd jump tall buildings just to breathe his air!

Try as she might, Hilary couldn't block Roxy's sweet and flirty compliments. _What does Kai see in this girl?_ She thought disgustedly. She liked Kai, that much she'd admit, but puh-leese! If he didn't like her, couldn't Kai find at least someone worthy of his love? Like someone better than her? To be frank, Roxy was just another crazy fan girl who'd do anything for this almighty ice block! In addition to it all, for Hilary, she was the most conceited bitch she'd ever known! And that had nothing to do with her huge crush on Kai…

Uh, okay…maybe it did, but still, the girl couldn't stop talking about how she'd be perfect for Kai because they were both rich and she had glossy red hair, perfect for his original two-toned tresses. _Flattery much?_ Her eye twitched behind her brown locks pretending to stare at her food.

"Hilary, Roxy should to teach you how to dance." She heard Kai say to her, breaking her away from her thoughts. Her eye twitched under her brown bangs once more before cheerfully looking up at him with her response. "Really? Why makes you say that?"

"Roxy study's ballroom dancing at the most sophisticated dance academy of the country." Kai said to her, his face with little emotion but you know? It was actually the first time she heard Kai talk more than a few blunt comments. Normally it would have made her heart lift up because Kai was actually having a conversation that didn't involve beyblading, but conversing about how great his date is? Never mind. She'd much rather bare all her life translating which 'Hn' he was using on her Kai Dictionary.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Hilary smiled convincingly at them. Damn it, she couldn't take it anymore! "Touya knows how to ballroom dance too!" She said suddenly.

Touya smiled humbly, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, but I'm probably not as good as Miss Kimura is,"

"Nonsense Touya-kun!" Hilary said hitting his arm playfully. "You did awesome on your 'Spicy Salsa' movie." Touya chuckled in defeat. "You saw that moive too?" He smiled at her. If the brunette wasn't in the daze to over throw Kai and his date, she would have blushed and stuttered in front of Touya. "Of course! I am a fan of all of _your_ movies after all!"

"Oh really?" Touya raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah, and this fan was wondering if you could teach her how to Sal–"

"Roxy knows how to ice skate too." Kai cut her off taking a sip of his water.

"We have a lot in common, right Kai-kins?" Roxy cuddled at him which irritated the brunette even more. A barely visible vein was throbbing at the side of her head. This was not only ruining her date, it was also going to ruin her image she managed to build up on Touya-kun. Her patience was growing thin. "Hn," was Kai's response. No definite answer. It wasn't a 'yes', nor was it a 'no'.

"Well, Touya-kun knows how to do fencing." Hilary proudly informed him. "A very inspirational sport," Take that Kai!

Kai caught the competitiveness in her voice and couldn't help accept it. "Hn, Roxy's a champion a lot of dance competitions." Kai continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Yeah, well, Touya-kun not only knows how to do fencing but he can also horse back, right Touya-kun?" Hilary topped.

"Roxy's danced with Shakira," Kai managed to top calmly.

"And Touya-kun's played polo with Prince William, himself!" a somewhat competitive reply from Hilary as she wiped her mouth with her white napkin with poise signaling that she was done eating.

"Well, Roxy and her school perform for the UN ambassadors at an occasion."

Hilary opened her mouth to top the great Kai once more but was beaten by Touya. "Excuse me Hilary, would you like to order dessert?" he asked politely. He was beginning to see where their conversation was going, and playing My-Horse-Is-Bigger-Than-Your-Horse game what they were headed. Kai's date, however, was too happy that Kai knows a lot about her and was actually listening to her when she told him about herself, to even care about Hilary and Kai's rather competitive talking.

Hilary quickly snapped her attention back to Touya. Oh god, she must have sounded so stupid! _Damn you Kai!_ "Sure, Touya-kun, that is if you don't mind."

"It's no problem at all," Touya said beginning to call the waiter. A slight blush of embarrassment etched across her face as she shot Kai, who looked like he wasn't paying attention, a glare. Heaving a puff of breath, she reclined to lean her back against her seat. _What is up with Kai? He shows up all of a sudden with a girl on the most magical night of my life! Something is really wrong with this picture! _She huffed again gruffly. This was not what she had wanted. This was not what she had planned! All she ever wanted was to get to spend the night with her favorite actor, and Kai would – more or less – in her fantasy – get jealous. Not show up at her date, tagging along a fan girl who practically has the muck to suck up to him! Oh something was really wrong with the picture all right! And Hilary's going to get to the bottom of this! _Wait until I get my hands on you Hiwatari…You are so dead!_

So absorbed on her own thoughts, Hilary didn't hear Touya call her name over and over again. A light squeeze on her hand – which didn't go unnoticed to the great Hiwatari – did manage to get her attention though. "Huh?" Hilary looked up at Touya dumbly. She slapped herself mentally. "Yes Touya-kun?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little…distracted." the infamous Mikami asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Touya-kun. No worries!"

Kai narrowed his eyes dangerously. He felt his teeth clench. It was like everything he just did didn't have any effect on her! Did she really love this guy that much? He detested that thought. He couldn't believe Hilary would suck up to a guy like him! What did Touya have that he didn't anyway? _An appealing personality?_ A voice inside him betrayed.

_Shut up – aw great, I'm arguing with myself! _Kai sighed as the waiter approached their table ready to ask for their deserts. This wasn't going to be easy, but Kai was going to make her date a living nightmare if he had to! Anything to that actor out of her mind because it was driving him crazy!

Tala walked through the quiet garden getting some fresh air. He breathed the gust of fresh air that tousled his bright red hair. He would need to be relaxed and refreshed for his battle on Monday. He surely didn't want to lose. And he sure didn't want to let his team down.

"Let it RIP!" Suddenly, a female voice from the other side of the garden shouted catching Tala's attention. Curious, he followed the shouts and the sounds of clashing beyblades. He crouched into the safety shade of the thick bushes and shadows and peered through the blanket of leaves to see a brunette with orange bangs, training with her faithful bitbeast. Her green eyes sparkled against the dim light as she trained, captivating him.

Feeling eyes boring through her, Julia perked up and glared at the surrounding bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she said as her beyblade returned to her familiar palm. Hearing a few bushes ruffle to her right, she swiftly placed her beyblade back into her launcher and aimed at the direction the possible intruder was coming from.

Tala emerged from the darkness adorning a smirk on his face. "Oh, it's just you." Julia sighed as calmed her stance.

"Why are you training alone? Where's your brother?" Tala asked surveying Julia with his frosty eyes as he leaned against a tree. His voice cold.

Julia crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the boy. "He's inside the hotel, and last time I check, it wasn't a crime to train alone, you know."

"Where's the challenge in that?" Tala smirked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Are you challenging me?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow at him. _Blitzkriegs! They can be so cocky sometimes! Oh, wait that was an understatement._

"Excellent idea!" Tala pushed himself off the tree and walked to a suitable distance between him and Julia for a beybattle. Julia sweat dropped. Yep, _way_ cocky. Each and every one of them.

Julia sighed and got prepared to launch her blade when Tala's smooth voice interrupted her concentration. "But, to make this battle more interesting, let's have a bet, if you're up for it."

"What?" Julia blinked before narrowing her eyes at him. Green eyes stared up at icy blue orbs for a while, regarding the situation. Well, it has been boring for a while, and it wasn't like she had anything else better to do.

"What do you say?" Tala continued to smirk as he took out his own beyblade and placed it on his launcher.

_Doing something with a cute guy was better than doing nothing after training right? _Julia mused before giving out her answer. "Fine. What's the catch?"

"Well, if I win, you'd have to go out with me." Tala said oh so casually still with a perfect smirk, like it was no big beal. Well, if Kai could ask a girl out, why couldn't he?

Julia's eyes widened at what he just said. _Whoa, pause! Recap!_ "Tala? Are…are you asking me out?"

Ping Pong!

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Desert was served and Kai was glad the night was almost over!

_Finally! _

Kai inwardly singed as the waiter gave him his desert and he stared at it. He was never one for sweets, but the clueless fan girl had cluelessly ordered for him. Oh yeah, he _really _couldn't wait 'til this night was over! His pride and his life practically depended on it.

Kai looked up just in time to see the waiter hand Hilary's desert, Vanilla sundae with sprinkles on top. He saw her look up at Touya and smiled at him sweetly. He watched as they exchanged sweet compliments with each other. He saw every fraction of a blush everytime Touya said she looked beautiful or something like she was the sweetest girl he's ever met. And it was utterly…

REVOLTING!

"Kai-kins," Roxy latched at Kai's arm again. "This is the best night of my life!" Kai looked at her passively just in time to see her inch closer to him. "Now how about that kiss?" she breathed.

"Hn, maybe later," Kai murmured back, his voice void of anything with emotion. Just as long as he could get her off his case!

And off his case she did! Roxy squealed and blushed and instantly ran into the bathroom carrying her purse and cell phone; probably off to tell her fellow fan girls that Kai Hiwatari had just agreed to kiss her.

If that wasn't pathetic, Kai didn't know what is!

"I'll be right back, dah-ling!" the fan girl said to Kai over her shoulder. As she walked off to her destination, she managed to give him a seductive wink. The beyblader rolled his crimson eyes and was about to go on a mantra about girls being pathetic fan girls but was unfortunately interrupted by Hilary's sweet voice.

"Say, 'ah', Touya-kun!" Too sweet for his liking. Curious, he looked up and what Kai saw was worse than death or the Abbey itself!

Hilary held up a spoonful of mouthwatering, creamy vanilla ice cream in front of Touya trying to…to—gasp—_spoon feed_ him! Kai narrowed his eyes. Oh, Kai didn't like this view. He didn't like it at all!

Kai closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. _one...two…_ he started to count hoping to get his temper at a down low. He never had anger management issue before, but this was totally driving to the edge!

He heard Touya chuckle lightly.

_Three...four...five_

"Seriously?" he said.

_Six..._

"Uh-huh. Now say 'Ah'!" Hilary said pushing the spoonful of the creamy treat closer to the actor.

A vein appeared on the bishie's head finding it hard to block out the sweet torture. He needed to stay calm. _Seven...eight..._

"Ah…"

_Ni—alright! That's it! _That was the last straw! Hilary _dating_ Touya for one night, he could take. Her _flirting_ with _Touya_, he could take. Having her glare at him with looks that could kill, he could take. Putting up with his fan girl, he could take. But her _spoon feeding_ Touya, he couldn't take!

Kai snapped his crimson orbs open—which were now deadlier than usual—just in time to see Hilary's spoon halfway near Touya's mouth. He narrowed his already dangerous eyes under his untamed bangs. If you think Kai Hiwatari was going to take this, you are _so_ wrong!

And with one swift kick on the foot of Hilary's chair across from him…

"Eep!" Hilary squeaked.

Kai smirked,

"Ah!" Touya cried in surprise.

Satisfied.

Hilary's eyes went wide in sheer terror! "Oh, my god! Touya!" She couldn't believe it! She just stained Touya Mikami's shirt! With her ice cream! _Oh god!_ "I am so sorry Touya!"

"No, no, it's okay…" Touya said wiping his shirt with a napkin.

Hilary stood up suddenly. "I'll get a cloth and clean it up for you!" but before anything could be done, the culprit—his bangs still covering his eyes—stood up, grabbed Hilary by the arm and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a very confused actor staring blankly at their retreating backs.

Moments later, Roxy came back from the bathroom with a huge grin. When she saw Touya sitting all alone on the table, her eyebrows met. "Where's my Kai-kins!" she demanded as she got nearer.

Touya looked up at her, a small smirk creeping up his features. "Looks like he couldn't take it…"

Roxy stared at him blankly. "What?"

_Clueless fan girl…_ Touya sighed, his eyes trailing back to the door where Kai had excited with his date.

e-e e-e e-e e-e e-e e-e e-e e-e

Kai dragged Hilary out of the restaurant, his smirk still in place. Now, that was most satisfying! And her finally dropping out the 'kun' from 'Touya-kun' made his little act greatly gratifying too.

"Kai! Hey, let go!" said an enraged Hilary. Gathering all her strength, she pulled her wrist back as hard as she could; putting the infamous Hiwatari to an abrupt halt. When he turned around to finally look at her, she exploded. "Kai, _what_ is your problem!" she pried her wrist off of his hard grip which was the next thing to futile.

She glared at him distantly noticing that they were at the park, shadowed under the huge trees. She was too aggravated and confused with Kai. First he comes and ruins her private date with her celebrity crush by tagging along his own date and now he storms off dragging her along leaving Touya with _his_ deranged fan girl! What is up with him?

"What's _my_ problem? What is _your_ problem?" Kai scoffed, his satisfied smirk gone with the wind.

"What?" Hilary snapped. Now what is he rambling about? He was the one who ruined the night, remember! Why is he turning the tables? "What are you talking about? You were the one who practically ruined the most magical night of my life! God, I didn't even get a chance to kiss him yet! You sure have great timing, Hi—" and her mantra was cut short courtesy of Kai's hungry lips crashing into hers.

Really, if she wanted a kiss, she could have just said so!

Kai titled her chin upward for better access into her cavern. His satisfied smirk scurried its way back into his features as Hilary responded to the kiss. He let his arms snake its way around her waist and pulled her closer as he felt her own arms snake around his neck. Now, this was his kind of desert! Hilary with kisses on top!

Knocking some sense into herself, Hilary pulled back and gawked at him in disbelief her face as red as a newly boiled lobster. "What…but…I—I thought…Roxy…" she panted breathlessly her words incoherent.

Kai smirked glad that they were the only ones at the park. "You're mine," he breathed huskily before capturing her lips once more. Pulling back again, Hilary glared at him. Kai scowled. They were never going to get somewhere if she keeps pulling back!

"What about _Roxy_?" Hilary said coherently this time. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, and Kai couldn't help but smirk at it. So, she _was_ jealous! "Isn't she supposed to be you're _girlfriend_?"

"Hn, I was only using her to spy on you," Hilary's mouth hung open, shocked. How could he? Smirking broadly, Kai took her reaction as an advantage, and captured her lips for the third time that night, and this time he was going to make sure they were going to go somewhere. After all third time was a charm!

But before he could even deepen the kiss, she pulled back again. He let out a low growl. What is with her? Couldn't she just shut up and kiss him already!

Hilary glared at him. "You hypocrite!" Kai groaned inwardly. Now they were _never_ going to get somewhere! "You mean you went out with some girl even barely know and then you use her against me?"

"You barely even know Touya," he shot back monotonously with a glare to match hers. "But I'm a _fan_!" his glare intensified. Okay, that was the wrong thing to say, but hey Hilary was stubborn and she wasn't backing down either.

Silence…

"So you like him?" he finally said through clenched teeth as he looked away. If there was anything worse than losing Dranzer, it was rejection.

"I admire him,"

Ouch. That was way worse than death itself! His stomach dropped and his grip around her loosened. What more could he do? That was straight out of her mouth. He sighed inwardly. Was he just going to admit defeat? Probably. He couldn't possibly force Hilary to like him…

"…but I… like you…" she trailed off as each word turned into a low whisper.

Touya's won the game—_wait, what?_ Kai's eyes snapped back toward the brunette. He picked up every word she said, thanks to his sharp hearing. He could see through the thick shadows that she was blushing, and that she was trying her hardest to fight it. "What did you say?" He needed to hear that again. Clearly this time. Call him a sadistic bastard but God that was heaven to hear!

Hearing his husky question, the brunette felt her cheeks growing hotter. Was he really trying to torture her? "I like you, okay?" Hilary repeated as she looked away, her cheeks growing hotter by the second, and with him staring at her with those wonderfully intense crimson eyes didn't help her predicament either.

"But, I thought you like Touya," was the Phoenix's blatant reply although if you looked at him really closely, you'd be able to see a smirk threatening to erupt from his luscious lips. _Oh yes, he is a sadistic bastard!_ Hilary thought looking at anything but Kai. She puffed her cheeks still feeling his eyes on her. "There's a difference." She muttered finding the floor quite interesting at the moment.

"How?" Kai asked. He was really enjoying every second of this. It was greatly satisfying to see her blush because of him and NOT Touya-'kun'.

"There just is!" Hilary snapped, annoyed. She was getting irritated with all his questions and the stupid bastard was enjoying her suffer! What did she see in this guy?

"Hn, but—"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me!"

Hn. Just the words he wanted to hear.

**A/n: **So? What do you think? Was it okay? It wasn't corny is it? Well, I hope not. Please review I would really appreciate it! Thanks for being patient guys!-


End file.
